


The Pink Bottle at Kamski's

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Bubbles - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hank is a Good Dad, Happy Chloe, Hyper Androids, Kamski is not a dick, Perkins throws an offscreen hissy fit, Post-deviancy, embarrassed connor, happy connor, playtime for androids, this is what happens when you let your android lose Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: Working on a case leads Connor and Hank to Kamski's house for information they can't get from CyberLife. While Hank and Kamski are discussing special information, Connor and Chloe decide to go crazy with a little pink bottle Connor has found.





	The Pink Bottle at Kamski's

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was sad and needed something fluffy. I didn't spend a lot of time editing it so if it sounds like shit, it's 100% my fault. 
> 
> I don't own Detroit: Become Human or any partnerships associated with the game and David Cage. That should be obvious but I'm putting it here anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

The recent string of murders by AC700s had both the DPD and the FBI (Perkins leading, god damned him) involved. Both sides wanted to question CyberLife and ask for the files regarding the AC700s most recent programming statistics. But of course, CyberLife wasn't ready to give any of that information up without a warrant. While the FBI was stuck waiting for a warrant from the courts, Connor and Hank—with great reluctance—found a backdoor and contacted none other than Elijah Kamski.

"You sure about this?" Hank had asked when Connor announced the option.

"As far as I know, CyberLife has an obligation to send all their files and statistics involving full programs, programming updates, changes in design, and information on any new models they create to Kamski, even if he's no longer part of CyberLife."

"Huh. Special privileges for the creator, I guess. Well, what do we got to lose?"

"Time."

To their relief, Kamski agreed to work with them off the grid. But only if they played a game with him. Nothing like the Kamski Test, just something simple like checkers or chess (Connor had beaten Kamski a few times). And if he wasn't in the mood for a long game, Kamski had them solve some riddles (Hank was good at those). Unlike the Kamski Test, Connor and Hank received a result if they won or lost, but the result was always bigger and more helpful if they won. Kamski certainly had them wrapped around his finger.

Today was Hank and Connor's day off (either that or Fowler just wanted them out of the office for a day). The previous files they retrieved revealed CyberLife's more recent programs had a peculiar line that hinted an android discovering deviancy again. So Hank and Connor chose to ask Kamski for the very first AC700 programming files. Connor suspected CyberLife was trying to make androids become servants again. He and Hank planned to draw comparisons between the most recent program copy and the very first one.

Besides, Kamski kept offering for them to visit on their free time anyway. So why not take advantage of the day and get something productive done while visiting a 'friend'?

Arriving at the mansion door, they were greeted by Chloe. "Hello, Lieutenant Anderson. Hello, Connor," she said brightly.

"Hello, Chloe," Connor replied while Hank grunted a response and forced a smile the best he could. "It's a pleasure to see you again." Connor still felt slightly nervous whenever he saw her. He could have shot her. He could have tested negative on the Kamski Test. And yet she held no resentment towards him. Either that or she was very good at putting on a façade.

"Please, have a seat," Chloe offered. "I'll alert Mr. Kamski that you're here. Any reason why?"

"Just a day off and two bored dudes," Hank muttered. Chloe nodded and left while Connor and Hank sat down.

Once they were sure Chloe wasn't eavesdropping, Connor stood up and began his usual round of inspecting all of Kamski's stuff in the waiting room. Nothing had changed since they were last here. Nothing except one thing.

A pink bottle.

A pink bottle filled with a formula Connor wasn't very familiar with when he unscrewed the top to peek in. Inside was something liquid with a plastic stick. He removed the plastic stick so his finger could sink into the substance, which he put into his mouth. **[Distilled water, liquid dish soap (animal friendly), glycerin].**

Connor shut the cap and examined the bottle. Nothing more than a general pink plastic bottle. No interesting information there.

He put the bottle back when the door opened and Chloe stepped in. "Lieutenant Anderson, Mr. Kamski will see you now. He wishes to talk to you alone."

"Why can't he come along?" Hank grumbled, gesturing to Connor.

"It's for one of his games. He wants only you to come."

Hank and Connor stared at one another for a minute. Then Hank sighed. "Fine. Connor, you stay here. I'll go see what the fuckhead's up to. Five minutes tops and then I'm coming back out and getting you no matter what."

Connor nodded, slightly upset that Hank was playing into Kamski's wants. "Yes, Lieutenant. Don't forget which chess pieces are which again." Hank glared at him before following Chloe out of the room.

Connor wasn't alone for long. Chloe returned to the room within a minute. "I know we are androids and do not mind waiting a long time. However, I thought a nice chat would help the time pass faster."

"I'm not interested," Connor said as he wandered the room again. He stopped at the bottle and picked it up, inspecting it once again.

Chloe approached him from the side. "I see you found the bubble formula."

"Bubble formula?"

"Mr. Kamski recently had a visit with an android family: father, mother, uncle, daughter. He realized that with all the money he has, he somehow has never bothered to purchase small toys for little children that visit?"

Since when did Kamski have visitors? Never mind that, something greater was on his mind. Connor turned over the words 'bubble formula' again and again and again in his head. Maybe this was the kind of formula that went into baths. Hank told him about those once. If Connor himself bathed, he would have been curious enough to try a bubble bath. But he didn't bathe, which only left him even more curious: why was this bubble formula so far away from the bathroom?

"Do you want to try?"

"What do you mean?" Connor's brow narrowed slightly.

Chloe's smile only grew bigger. She took the bottle and unscreened the cap, then pulled out the plastic stick, tapping the end against the rim of the bottle to rid of excess liquids. Then she faced out towards the open room and sped up the fans in her throat, which were meant to mimic breathing. She concentrated the air through her lips into a small puff against the stick, and suddenly a large colourful bubble appeared.

Connor blinked, eyes wide with surprise as the bubble floated past him. He wasn't sure what to do with it, but he liked how big it was. "Isn't it beautiful?" chimed Chloe. Connor nodded, unable to find words. "Try and catch it!"

Whatever calibration exercises he had done throughout his one year of life clearly didn't matter. He overestimated his strength and accidentally popped the bubble. A small gasp escaped his lips, and his mind scrambled about, unsure if he failed the task or not. But when he heard Chloe giggle, Connor stopped worrying. Even better, she made another one for him to try and catch. This one was smaller than the first and skitted across the room quite quickly. Connor actually had to take a step to follow it before he popped it instead of catching.

The third time was the charm. He caught it in both hands, turning to Chloe almost for approval when he did so. He leaned down to take a closer look. Instead, the bubble popped on him, sending small droplets into his eyes and making him pull his head back in surprise.

"Wanna try?" Chloe asked, holding out the bottle.

Connor hesitated. Should he? He was supposed to be waiting for Hank, who would only take about two minutes thirteen seconds before he came for Connor as he promised.

Eh—in good Hank fashion—what did he have to lose?

Cautiously, he took the bottle and copied Chloe, dipping the plastic stick in and tapping it against the bottle before blowing against the open part of the stick. The bubble he made was small and nowhere close to her perfect bubbles. But watching it float about made him smile. And Chloe followed the bubble across the room until it was so low to the ground her fingers had to tap the floor for her to catch the bubble, which she did quite gracefully.

Connor... was not graceful at all. His next ones he tried to catch were not graceful at all. He still hadn't figured out how gentle he should be, though Chloe claimed he would learn in time. She instead taught him how to catch the bubbles on the wand (as she called it). This proved to be much easier to do. Chloe even made the bubbles bigger after he caught them.

"Can I have another turn?" She asked. Connor eagerly gave her the bottle, his eyes never leaving the wand. Chloe pirouetted, sending a stream of bubbles into the room—more than enough for the two androids to chase and pop. "Catch one on your nose!" She said and performed the task easily.

Connor twisted about, trying to find one. He kept popping them before he reached them, probably because his arms were out of control and just swinging about wildly. But he finally found a decent sized one and caught it, exactly on the tip of his nose. "Chloe! Look!" He squealed.

"First try!" She cheered. "You're getting better fast." Her blue LED suddenly twirled. "Hold still," she said. She rounded him and began setting bubbles on his head. It took her a few tries but eventually, she got a nice pyramid atop his hair. "There!"

Connor carefully made his way over to the mirror and stared at himself. Then his body began to shudder. Suddenly a smile broke upon his face as a light "Pfft" escaped his lips. Then he broke. "HAHAHAHAAA!!" The overwhelming sensation sent tingles through his stomach and he nearly doubled over. Saline began to drop into his eyes and—was he crying? Yes, yes he was. Composing himself as much as he could, he carefully shifted the bubbles back and popped a few to make a bubble man bun off the back of his head. Then he changed his voice. "Hello! My name is Elijah Kamski! I'm the human who made CyberLife."

Chloe dissolved into giggles, kicking Connor's shin lightly. "Watch what you say or he may deactivate you," she teased.

The two androids went through the whole bottle, their laughter becoming louder and louder as time went on. Connor got really good at making streams of bubbles while Chloe still held the record for the largest bubbles. Connor even learned how to shove his hand into a bubble and withdraw it without popping it. Connor was having the Time. Of. His. Life. There was no way Chloe wasn't either. Even in her high heels and her perfect posture, she had no problem keeping up with him as they skipped across the room, following the smaller, faster bubbles.

Neither android seemed aware of how slippery the floor had become from all the bubbles they failed to catch or popped too low. It wasn't until Connor slipped and fell did they finally notice. They had been jumping up and down, trying to see who could jump higher and burst the bubbles that were too high for a standing android to reach. Connor ended up on his arm and gave a loud "OOF!" when he hit the floor.

"Connor!" Chloe rushed over. "Are you okay?"

Connor rolled to his back and stared up at Chloe, who was standing over him. He smirked. "I'll bet I can pop more bubbles than you," he challenged.

"You're on." She helped him up then made a stream of bubbles. They waited for a second to let the bubbles disperse. "Go!"

Chloe's arm swept the open area and she took out all the bubbles while Connor's first found three she missed. "Not fair!" He whined.

"We made no rules!" Chloe reminded him.

The loss didn't dampen Connor's spirits. Instead, he was determined to show her he could do even better. "My turn!" He sang. She handed him the bottle, which was almost empty. He made another stream, spinning around and around until the end ran out of juice. And when he stopped spinning, he was facing a doorway. Right where Hank and Kamaki were standing.

Suddenly Connor felt woozy. He knew this emotion. Embarrassment. Thirium began to pool in his face and his pump sped up. Connor sheepishly handed Chloe the bottle and tightened his tie, trying to not look like he had just been swimming in bubble substance.

Hank chuckled. "You know, Elijah and I were gonna go over the files, but this was far more interesting."

"How long have you been standing there..?" Connor asked nervously, still keeping his head down.

"Just for the past thirty minutes," Hank assures. "I came back exactly five minutes as I said." Only then did Connor realize the five-minute timer was still buzzing quietly in his head, alerting him time was up. "But I didn't want to ruin your fun with Chloe."

"I wish you had," Connor muttered to himself.

Before he had much more time to wallow in his distress, Hank walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm quite displeased you saw me in that state," Connor muttered. "I'm sorry for my behaviour."

"Pfft, you were just having fun. Come on, let's get out of here." Hank turned to Kamski and nodded. "Thanks for the files."

"No problem," Kamski said. "Good luck with the case, Lieutenant; Connor. You might need it."

"Connor, come back and play again one day!" Chloe called. Connor gave a weak nod and followed Hank.

They were nearly at the door when Kamski spoke up. "By the way, Connor, I think you should try and impersonate Hank next time. I do not sound like that." Connor nearly shut down on the spot while Hank muttered continuous "oh no no no don't give him ideas" as they left.

Once they were outside, Connor let his fingers play with his tie before he put it in his mouth. His stress levels kept going up and Connor wondered if he would self destruct. He was supposed to be helping Hank with the investigation and what did he do? Play with bubbles.

The drive back home was quiet. Connor studied the files Kamski gave while Hank listened to the radio. But no matter what he did to try and distract his mind, Connor couldn't stop thinking: he actually embarrassed himself in front of Hank and in front of Elijah Freakin' Kamski. Of all people. His father figure and his creator. Why did it have to be those two?

The car stopped but Connor's internal GPS told him they weren't home yet. "Lieutenant, we—" he stopped when he saw Hank stopped at a store.

"Stay in the car, Connor," Hank said, rolling down the windows to circulate the cooler air. "I'll be right back, just gonna grab some stuff." Connor nodded and went back to the files, fiddling with the tie in his mouth. At some point he stopped chewing it and fished out his coin, flinging it around subconsciously. Anything to keep his mind off the day.

But he was failing. The thrill of chasing lazy bubbles across the room kept getting to him. Chloe's influence only made the memories stronger and more enjoyable. Connor couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted to do it all again. And yet he was still held down by his embarrassing thoughts.

He finally picked up the sound of footsteps with a small limp. No doubt that was Hank's walking rhythm. Connor glanced up, a small smile on his face as he watched the Lieutenant approach the car. Hank set the groceries aside before taking the driver's seat again. "I got you something." And Hank handed Connor a pink plastic bottle.

Connor froze. It was the same bottle Kamski had at his place. "Lieutenant, I—"

"You know, Cole and Sumo used to have a blast playing in the yard with bubbles. I've still got a video on my phone." Hank scrolled through his phone before handing it to Connor, who watched a rather poorly shot video. Apparently, Hank wasn't the man to ask if something needed to be filmed. However, Connor could see Cole doing exactly what he and Chloe were doing, and Sumo ran around eating the bubbles.

"Sumo may be a little older now," Hank said after the video finished, "but I'll bet he will perk right up as soon as he smells that bottle."

No more words needed to be exchanged. Hank drove home while Connor marvelled at the bottle, no longer as embarrassed. He still had yet to apologize to Kamski for acting like a fool, but that could come later.

The files were enough to solve the case. As Connor and Hank suspected, CyberLife had been programming the androids with their original obedience programming and forcing violent deviancy upon them. They were now being sued by the families of the AC700 victims. And Perkins was once again in a fit that a "plastic trash bin and an old geezer" did better than the FBI.

The mess was far from over. But the case was one step closer serving justice to the ones who needed it. Connor chose to celebrate that afternoon by playing with Sumo and his bubbles. Hank even shot another shitty video of them.

And Connor couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Grammarly hates Kamski's name and wants to change it to Kaminski. 
> 
> Please comment and/or leave a kudos! Feed my ego mwahahahaha


End file.
